


Babysitting Harry

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: First Wizarding War Wolfstar fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Wolfstar babysitting harry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Sirius and Remus babysit Harry
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: First Wizarding War Wolfstar fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659715
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Babysitting Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the amazing Remus Lupin. I know this isn't a birthday fic exactly but I didn't have any birthday ideas lately

"He is asleep," Sirius said, smiling fondly at Harry sleeping soundly in his crib.

Besides him, Remus hummed in agreement. "This babysitting stuff has been quiet easy so far," he said as they walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, Prongs and Lily didn't need to be so worried about this." 

Today was James and Lily's wedding anniversary, so Sirius and Remus had suggested the married couple to take a day off to relax— God knows they all needed that during this horrible war— and had offered to babysit Harry for them.

Remus tipped his head back and and winced, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah... Just a bad mission." 

"The mission you won't say anything about?" 

Remus let out a sigh. "Can we not argue about this when we're babysitting Harry?" 

"I'm not arguing," Sirius defended. He turned to face Remus completely and brought up his hand to cup the side of Remus' neck. "I just miss you... You're always away on these missions and you're gone for so long."

Remus' expressions softened and he closed the gap between them, kissing Sirius deeply. "I miss you too," he said as he pulled back. "It kills me to be away from you for so long... But I don't want to ruin the moments we get together arguing about that."

"You're right." Sirius nodded and pulled Remus in another kiss. Then, with a mischievous smile, added, "Harry is probably gonna sleep for a while, we shouldn't waste this time, now should we?" 

Remus let out a breathless chuckle as Sirius began kissing his jaw and down his neck. "Sirius, we're supposed to be watching Harry," he protested weakly, but still leaned his head back.

"Who is sleeping—" Sirius retorted, "—And is not gonna disturbed us." He moved his face and his lips hovered over Remus', as his fingers began unbuttoning Remus' shirt. 

Remus' parted lips had just touched his in a zealous kiss, when Harry started crying in the other room and startled them. 

"You were saying?" Remus said with a laugh as he got up and started buttoning his shirt again. "You get Harry, I'll get his milk bottle?" 

Sirius nodded and went to Harry's room, picking him up in his arms. "Hey, look who woke up!"

Harry started screaming, and squirming in his arms and Sirius felt panicked. 'Why wasn't he calming down? What if he was sick? Had Sirius accidentally hurt him while picking him up?' 

As Remus entered the room with the bottle of milk, Sirius said, "He won't stop crying! What the fuck do I do?"

"Maybe he is hungry?" Remus offered, bringing the bottle to Harry's mouth, who slapped it away and started screaming even louder. 

"What is fucking wrong with him?" Sirius asked desperately.

"I don't know!" Remus said helplessly. 

"What if he's looking for James and Lily? Fuck! I should've never suggested babysitting him. I'm a failure at this." 

Placing the bottle on a table, Remus reached out. "Can I try holding him?" 

Sirius nodded and gingerly gave him Harry, whose face was red from crying. 

Remus held Harry against his chest and started swaying him slowly. He softly sung the song 'You're my sunshine' and after a while, Harry stopped crying, what were till now shrieking sobs turned into hiccups. 

Sirius stared in awe at how swiftly Remus calmed him. As he watched Remus feeding Harry milk, he realized with a yearning heart that he wanted 'this'. He wanted a family with Remus. 

It was probably a foolish thing to hope for in the middle of the war, when the future was uncertain and dark, when any mission could be their last, when Remus was always away for months. 

But Sirius wanted this and maybe, just maybe, they could have this one day. And for now, the hope was enough.

Remus held Harry back to Sirius, who took him nervously, scared that he'd start crying again. But thank Merlin, he didn't, instead he snuggled close to Sirius' chest. Sirius let out a breath and cradled Harry carefully stroking his soft wisps of hair. "How did you do that so easily?" 

Remus shrugged. "Kids calm down when you sing."

"And how do you know that?" 

He gave another shrug. "My mum said that's how I was when I was a child. She used to sing to me a lot." 

"Oh, That's nice." Sirius smiled.

"You probably shouldn't have cursed in front of him. His first word is now going to be fuc- Oh shit! I swore in front of him too!"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing too loudly and startling Harry. "Come on, Moons. We all know whose fault it is if the first thing Harry says is a curse word." 

Remus lightly punched his arm. "Shut up, you git." Then, with a fond look on his face, brushed Sirius' hair away from his forehead. "Looks like Harry is feeling sleepy again." 

Sirius glanced down at Harry, who's eyes indeed looked heavy with sleep.

Remus leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, before brushing a soft one on the corner of Sirius' lips.

Smiling, Sirius turned his face to capture Remus' lips in a proper kiss, bringing his free hand to cup the back of Remus' neck.

After sometime he broke the kiss with a low, "Ow!" as Harry pulled his hair— probably to get his attention back.

"We shouldn't be snogging while you're putting your godson to sleep," Remus said chuckling softly.

"Yeah, we'll have plenty of time when he is finally asleep again." Sirius smirked.

Later, they stood at the door, watching Harry sleeping peacefully once again. 

"We did okay at this babysitting stuff," Remus mused. 

"Yeah, we actually did. And it was really nice," Sirius said, then after a pause, added more quietly, "James and Lily are lucky to have such a cute baby." 

Remus nodded, interlocking their fingers. "Yeah, they are." 

Sirius turned his head to face him. 'Will we ever get this lucky?' he wanted to ask, but he realized he couldn't bring himself to speak because of the way Remus was looking at him so tenderly, like he had found something precious. 

And Sirius realized that he had everything he wanted at this moment, right here. And he couldn't get any luckier than this. He was content. 

And for the first time in a long time, he felt hope. The future felt less gloomy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
